Blood Moon
by Kenna Monster
Summary: Nick just wanted to make the pack proud. He never thought it would cost his life.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N : I felt there needed to be more Nick-centered whump. Eat your hearts out!]**

Nick heard the door to the medical room open and hastily yanked his shirt back down as he whirled around.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she and Clay walked into the room.

Nick shrugged nervously. "Nothing, I was just...what are you two doing?"

"Jeremy wanted us to check the supplies, make sure we aren't running low on anything," Elena explained. She opened the cupboards and began inspecting the vials and bandages while Clay stood nearby watching Nick closely.

"You alright?" Clay asked.

"I'm fine, just tired," Nick lied, hoping it would be enough to appease Clay's worry.

"Nice try," Clay said, walking over. "Where are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Nick sputtered as Elena whirled around in surprise.

"Yah, you reek of blood and pain," Clay replied. "And you're shaking. Not exactly difficult to figure out."

"Nick?" Elena asked, coming to stand beside Clay as they both waited for Nick's explanation. Now that she was closer and paying more attention to the obvious signs she realized Clay was right.

"It's not that bad, I swear. Just...don't freak out okay? And don't tell Jeremy," Nick implored, stumbling over his words as they raced past his nervous lips. He slowly lifted his shirt to show a bullet wound on his right side above his hip. Clay stepped forward and hissed through gritted teeth as he examined the wound, glancing up at Nick who had turned his head away.

"Geez, why didn't you say anything last night?"

Nick shrugged stiffly. "I didn't think it was that important."

Clay straightened up. "You've been shot you idiot, of course it's important!" Nick lowered his shirt and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Why aren't you healing?" Elena asked.

"I think the bullet was laced with silver," Nick murmured. "It burnt my fingers when I pulled it out."

"Where is it?"

Nick nodded towards the table where a small silver bullet lay innocently covered in his blood. His fingers still ached slightly but nothing compared to his side.

Clay walked over to examine it while Elena grabbed peroxide and some cotton swabs. Nick tried to stifle the groan as she began dabbing at the wound.

"Sorry," she apologized as he drew in a sharp intake of breathe when her fingers ghosted over his side.

"M'fine," Nick said, trying to stay calm. Once Elena taped a bandage down he was rushing towards the door.

"Wait!"

"I'm just going to my room," Nick said, walking down the hall. He could hear Elena and Clay following but didn't care. He just wanted to sleep forever.

"It's definitely silver," said Clay as he watched Nick ease himself down onto his bed. He'd only heard of what silver poisoning would do to a wolf. The last time a hunter had shot anyone in the pack had been over thirty years ago.

"We have to tell Jeremy!" Elena argued.

"No!" Nick begged. "Promise me that you won't say anything to him. I'll be okay, I just need some sleep."

Elena crouched in front of him. "If you aren't starting to heal by dinner I'm telling him myself."

Nick speechlessly watched her stand up and leave the room, glancing at Clay who shrugged.

"I'm with her," he said before following, closing the door behind him. Nick wriggled out of his t-shirt, holding his hand over the bandage as he slowly laid back against the pillows. He stared at the ceiling and willed his body to heal itself.

* * *

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"It's the first wave of the change, he's caught in the pain."_

 _"Easy, just breathe."_

Nick tried to shake the memories that haunted him. He didn't want to remember anything from the night before. Struggling to maintain control as the change tried to rip him apart, or the fight at Delphi Institutes, or watching Paige leave as the new leader of her coven.

Paige. Gods, even her name hurt. Burning like acid as it raced through him. Or maybe that was just the gunshot wound. And try as hard as he might, her face was the last thing he thought of before sleep enveloped him.

* * *

"I don't like keeping secrets from Jeremy," Elena said as she and Clay walked up the stairs.

"I know, me neither," Clay agreed. "But Nick made us promise."

"He's so stubborn," grumbled Elena as she pushed open Nick's door. "Nick?"

The light was off and the curtains were drawn like when they'd left. Nick was lying on his back in bed, one hand resting on his chest.

"Nick?" Elena shook his shoulder, her worry skyrocketing when she felt the heat radiating off his skin. His face was flushed and cheeks a rosy pink.

"Nicky?" Clay asked as he leaned forward, shaking Nick forcefully.

Elena placed her hand against Nick's forehead. "He's burning up."

"Get Jeremy," Clay said as he scooped Nick into his arms, grunting from the effort as he hoisted him up into the air.

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed as she ran from the room. Clay rushed down the hall cradling Nick to his chest, trying to quash the clenching fear as he deposited his best friend on one of the beds. Nick was always the most energetic, even when they were kids. Constantly fidgeting or moving. Seeing him so still was unnerving.

"What happened?" Jeremy demanded as he and Elena ran into the room.

"He was shot last night at Delphi and he isn't healing. I can't wake him up," Clay replied, gripping his arms to keep himself grounded. Jeremy peeled back the bandage to inspect the wound, immediately snapping into crisis mode.

"I need thistle ground up and mixed with some peroxide," Jeremy ordered Elena, who quickly got to work.

"Nick can you hear me?" Jeremy asked as he rubbed Nick's sternum with his knuckles. "Come on Nick I need you to wake up now."

Nick groaned, eyebrows scrunching together in pain and confusion. Slowly he blinked open his eyes, surprised to find himself in the medical room. Everything was hazy and out of focus. Especially the blurry figures of Jeremy and Clay leaning over him.

"Jeremy?" He croaked.

Jeremy smiled. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hot," Nick replied, glancing around. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you," replied Clay.

Nick groaned, eyes closing. "I don't feel so good."

"I know, but you have to stay awake," Jeremy said as Elena handed him a bowl. "This is going to hurt."

Nick opened his eyes to watch Jeremy take the poultice Elena had made and spread it over his bullet wound. Nick cried out, his back arching and muscles straining as the fire in his side erupted. He thought he heard Clay call his name but everything was darkness.

"This will help draw out the silver. Hopefully we've caught it in time," Jeremy explained as he finished taping down a fresh bandage over Nick's side and covered him with a blanket.

"What if this doesn't work?" Elena asked.

Jeremy sighed heavily. "Then we try something else. But I don't want anyone to start panicking yet, we just have to give the herbs time to do their work. I want you two to stay with him. Let me know when he wakes up."

Clay nodded. Jeremy quickly left, his face pinched in that nervous look he reserved for occasions when he was really worried. Which did nothing to soothe Clay's nerves.

Elena pulled a chair over beside Nick's bed and sat down.

"We can't lose him too," she whispered.

"We won't," Clay stubbornly promised.

* * *

Nick could faintly hear people talking, then the cooling sensation of a wet cloth rubbing across his face and down his neck and chest. It felt amazing even if the cold lasted mere seconds.

"His fever's spiking."

Nick would recognize that voice anywhere. _Paige_.

"Clay's getting the bath ready," Elena replied, her voice close.

"I hope Jeremy's able to find the ingredients I told him," Paige said as she wiped the cloth across Nick's forehead.

"I'm sure he will," Elena said.

There was the sound of a door opening, then heavy footsteps. "The bath's ready," said Clay.

A squeak as Paige stood up from the edge of Nick's bed where she'd been perched. More footsteps, then someone was sliding their hands under his knees and behind his back. Before he even had a chance to fully regain consciousness he was floating, resting against someone's chest.

"He's too skinny," Clay rumbled, his voice echoing through Nick's ear. So Clay was carrying him yet again. Twice in one day. He'd never live it down.

"Just ease him in," Elena said as Clay set Nick down on the edge of what felt like a bathtub, his feet and legs suddenly immersed in ice cold water. The shock startled him awake and he jerked forward nearly flailing out of Clay's grasp. He saw the bright white of a bathroom, the ice water swirling below him.

"Whoa easy, I've got you," Clay said, hands gripping Nick's shoulders. Nick slumped back against him, all his fight disappearing as he blinked sluggishly up at his best friend.

"You okay buddy?" Clay asked.

"M'tired," he mumbled.

"I know, we'll let you rest real soon I promise. But right now we have to get your fever down," explained Clay. "Think you're ready?"

Nick nodded half heartedly. Clay eased him into the tub until he was stretched out and the water reached midway up his chest. He looked down, glad to see he was still clothed in the black gym shorts he'd been wearing earlier.

"Here drink this," Elena said, holding out a cup to him. She held the bottom as he weakly gripped the cup with both hands. Once she was satisfied he'd had enough she stood up, giving him clear line of sight to Paige who stood in the corner of the room.

"Hey you," she said, stepping forward.

"Hey," croaked Nick. He never thought their reunion would be involving a medical emergency but he couldn't lie; he was overjoyed to see her.

"You promised to stay out of trouble," Paige admonished, kneeling beside the tub.

Nick shrugged. "I made that promise after I'd already been shot."

Paige smiled, the light not touching her dark eyes. She was scared.

"Where's Jeremy?" Nick asked.

"He went to get some ingredients for a cure," she replied, taking his hand in hers.

"A cure?"

"The silver is in your system. If we don't get it out you could die," explained Elena.

"Oh." Nick closed his eyes. He didn't want them to see how panicked and utterly exhausted he was. It wouldn't help the situation at all.

"You feel cooler already," Paige murmured, her hand resting gently against his forehead.

Nick shivered, the tremors beginning to shake his whole body. "I'm cold."

"Alright let's get you back in bed," Clay said, stepping forward. Paige moved out of the way so Clay could help Nick climb out of the tub. His legs were weak and if Clay hadn't been there he would've fallen flat on his face.

"This sucks," Nick grumbled as Clay wrapped him in a towel.

"I know bud," Clay sympathized. He looped an arm around Nick's waist and helped him walk down the hall to the medical room then eased him down onto the bed.

"Do you need help getting changed or think you can manage it on your own?" Clay asked, handing him a fresh pair of boxers and gray sweats. Nick tried to ignore Elena and Paige hovering near the doorway. Being this weak in front of everyone was difficult.

"I can handle it," he replied. Clay left the room, closing the door behind him. Nick struggled out of his shorts and boxers without toppling over. Once he had successfully gotten changed he crawled back into bed, curling up on his uninjured side. He was trying to pull the blanket over himself when Clay peeked in.

"You decent?"

"Yah," Nick replied. Clay, Elena and Paige walked in.

"You don't have to look so worried, I'll be fine," Nick said as he looked up at the three of them with their concerned expressions.

Elena shook her head. "Silver poisoning acts fast."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he murmured, blinking slowly. He was exhausted.

The door slammed open as Jeremy rushed into the room, a bottle clenched tightly in his hand.

"Did you find it?" Paige asked.

"Nick, this is gonna hurt," Jeremy warned. Nick nodded weakly. It was now or never.

"Hold him." Nick tried to stay calm as Clay stepped forward, holding down his shoulders while Elena and Paige held his legs. The faint burning emanating from his side skyrocketed to a whole new level as Jeremy poured lava directly onto the frazzled nerves and damaged skin. He cried out and bucked, trying to get loose.

"Hold him!" Jeremy shouted. Nick could barely hear him above his own ragged breathing.

"My chest...hard...to breathe..." Nick gasped. The room was becoming shiny and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He wondered vaguely if he was drowning.

"I'm almost done," Jeremy said.

"He's going into shock!"

Suddenly Clay was there, face swimming above him. "Nicky! Come on, breathe!"

Nick tried to do as he was told, his chest aching from lack of oxygen. Everything began to flicker in and out as his vision went dark.

"Breathe!"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Breathe_!"

The first thing Nick was aware of were faint voices. As he slowly surfaced from sleep they grew louder and more distinct until he was able to hear Clay and Elena's voices echoing up from the kitchen. He forced his heavy body upright. His muscles felt weak and shaky, barely able to support him as he struggled to his feet.

"We should call Paige again."

"You know she won't answer. Jeremy was very clear on not involving the coven in any of this."

"And Nick?"

"What about me?" He asked. Elena and Clay whirled around, both shocked to see him slumped against the kitchen door frame beside the stairs. Even he was amazed he'd manage to make it all the way down there on his own.

"You shouldn't be up!" Clay admonished, rushing to his side as Nick's weak knees began to give out. Elena pulled out a chair and Clay helped him sit down, the two of them watching him closely.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"About as well as you two look," Nick huffed. Elena appeared haggard with dark circles under her eyes and Clay had a distinctly rumpled appearance.

"It's been a rough couple days," said Elena.

"I should call Jeremy and let him know you're awake, he'll be glad to see you," Clay said, pulling out his phone.

Nick rubbed a hand through his hair. "How long have I been out?"

Elena watched Clay walk away before turning back to him. "Four days. What's the last thing you remember?"

Nick was shocked. "Four days?"

Elena nodded. Nick couldn't believe he'd lost so much time.

"The infection went into your blood but the herbs Paige sent were powerful," Elena added.

"Wait, Paige sent herbs? She wasn't here?" Nick asked.

"The Coven has very strict rules and she didn't want to put her new leadership under scrutiny so soon. She said she'd call once things calm down," Elena explained.

"Its fine," Nick shrugged, a brief flicker of pain igniting in his chest. The herbs were wearing off.

"Jeremy's on his way back," Clay said as he walked back over to them.

"You okay?" Elena asked, watching Nick tense.

"Just a little sore," Nick replied as he looked around. The door was barred and all the windows were covered with boards. "This place is a mess."

Clay and Elena glanced at each other.

"Who attacked us?!"

"It wasn't that bad," Elena replied, trying to keep him calm. "Paige gave us the heads up about potential trouble. If she hadn't said anything things would've been a lot worse."

"What happened?" Nick demanded.

"Roman brought a group of wolves here and starting causing trouble," Clay explained.

"And Rachel? Is she safe?" Nick asked, panic threatening to engulf him. He'd promised Logan he would take care of her and Rocco.

"Jeremy sent Rachel to Paige before anything happened," Clay reassured him. "They're okay."

Nick sighed. Of course the pack was in trouble. Of course Paige and Rachel were somehow involved. Their lives were built around constant struggle. The idea that they could ever live in peace was such an unknown concept. They would always be in some war, some fight.

"So what does Roman want?" Nick asked, looking up at Elena.

"My brother and sister, and my dad. The Russian pack is hunting them."

* * *

Nick gasped, his eyes fluttering open. He saw the blurry outline of trees amidst a gray sky. His head was pounding and ears ringing as he struggled upright, groaning as the movement jostled his ribs. The car was smashed against a fallen tree, Nick's side taking the brunt of the impact. He looked over to find Katia's limp body held up by her seatbelt, her head dangling forward.

"Katia?"

Nick reached over, shaking the young girl's shoulder. "Katia, come on! Are you okay?"

She groaned, slowly sitting up. "What happened?"

"We got ran off the road," Nick gasped, breath rattling in his chest. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Katia replied, wiping blood off her forehead. She looked at Nick. "I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"I got the wind knocked out of me," Nick lied, his chest burning. He spotted the two men making their way down the ravine towards them. "We've got bigger problems."

"What? What is it?" Katia asked, craning around in her seat to get a better view.

"Those aren't good samaritans," Nick said.

Katia spotted them. "Roman's men."

"Come to finish what they started," Nick added. He unbuckled and shimmied out the broken window, groaning at the effort it took to make his body cooperate. He could feel the broken bones but they didn't have time to waste assessing the damage.

"My seat belt Is stuck!" Katia cried, panicking. Nick hurried to her door and quickly yanked her free, shoving her behind him as the men approached.

"Run!" Nick yelled, charging the men. He ducked a blow and punched one in the face, prepared to sacrifice himself so Elena's sister could escape.

"Nick!" Katia screamed. The other man held her in a choke hold, a knife pressed to her throat.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt her," Nick said, raising his good arm in surrender. The man he'd hit punched him in the ribs and Nick's knees gave out, the world exploding in pain. He could hear Katia calling his name as he was hoisted upright and forced to stumble up the embankment but he couldn't respond. He could barely breathe.

* * *

"We won't kill you. We wait for the Albino," one of the men chuckled as he cuffed Katia to a pipe before going outside for a smoke break. Nick stood nearby, his wrist cuffed to a large machine. He spotted a clipboard on the floor and kicked it towards himself, grabbing the pen.

"What are you doing?" Katia asked, glancing past him towards the door the men had just exited.

"Getting us out of here," Nick replied. "I'm not dying shackled to this stupid thing."

Katia watched as Nick efficiently picked the lock on the cuff, freeing himself before hurrying over and freeing her.

They ran out of the room, going deeper into the warehouse. Nick spotted an open window and rushed over, picking Katia up in his arms and putting her through it feet first. She landed and turned to look at him.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked when he didn't attempt to follow her.

"I won't fit," Nick said, handing her his cell phone. "Just get to the road and keep walking until you have reception, then call Elena."

"I'm not leaving you!" Katia argued. The door behind Nick slammed open as the two men ran towards him.

"Go!" He yelled, not waiting to see if she would listen before he was clothes-lining one of the men. The other grabbed his bad arm and tried to shove him into a wall but Nick twisted free and swung a brick into his face, hearing the telltale crunch of broken bone. The man collapsed at his feet but Nick didn't have a chance to celebrate as the other man sprang at him, kicking Nick directly in the knee.

"Ahhh!" Nick cried out, falling to the ground. The man stood above him. Nick kicked out with his good leg, sending the man down. He grabbed a second brick and slammed it into the man's face, his body spasming once before going still.

Nick flopped back, groaning as he cradled his knee. But he knew he had to find Katia. He stole one of the men's cell phones and limped out of the warehouse, forcing himself onward as his body told him to rest. As he neared the road he saw Katia a hundred yards ahead of him.

"Katia!" He shouted.

She turned, a smile of relief lighting up her face. "Nick!" He pulled the dead man's cell phone out and sighed when he saw he had reception, dialing the one number he knew from memory.

"Hello?"

"Clay, it's Nick. Katia and I got ran off the road by two Russians. They held us for a while but we're okay, we're near a dairy farm off route 7."

"Stay there, we'll come get you," Clay said.

Nick watched as Katia flagged down a passing truck. "You might not need to, looks like we got a ride."

The driver stepped out and walked over to Katia. She screamed, trying to run towards Nick but the man grabbed her and stabbed a blade into her side. He dropped her onto the ground and climbed back into his truck, quickly leaving.

"Katia!" Nick shouted, dropping the cell phone as he limped as fast as he could to her. By the time he fell to the ground beside her the truck was long gone and blood already coated her lips.

Nick pressed down over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"That was him, the Albino," Katia gasped, choking. "Oh, god."

"Just relax, Elena and Clay are on their way. Help is coming," Nick said as he pressed down harder.

"Save them," Katia pleaded.

"It's fine we'll see them soon," Nick said. Katia coughed, blood trailing down her chin. "Just stay with me!"

Katia's eyes slowly unfocused as her body went limp.

"Katia!"

When Clay and Elena arrived they spotted Nick sitting on the side of the road, Katia cradled in his arms. Clay threw the jeep into park and jumped out, rushing to Nick.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing Katia's lifeless eyes. She was gone.

"The Albino," Nick whispered. "There was nothing I could've done."

"It's okay, I've got her," Clay said softly as he took Katia's body.

Elena crouched beside Nick and cupped the back of his neck. "It's not your fault."

"I should've saved her," Nick argued.

"He would've killed you too," said Clay as he walked back over, Katia's body lying in the back of the jeep covered with a blanket.

Nick sighed and clenched his hands to hide the shaking. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever, the aches and bruises littering his body starting to take their toll.

"Lets go home," Elena said, standing up. Clay helped Nick to the jeep and as he drove back to Stonehaven Nick stared blankly out the window at the dead trees and gray sky. He hated winter.

"We're gonna have to brace your knee," Elena said when they pulled up in front of the house and watched Clay help Nick hobble towards the front door. Nick relied heavily on Clay for support as they slowly made their way up the stairs and to the med room.

"This will have to do for now," Elena said as she rummaged through their bandages.

"What are we going to tell Sasha?" Nick asked as he slowly lowered himself onto a bed.

"I don't know," Elena replied, looking at him. Nick groaned as his ribs shifted, holding his breath until the pain subsided.

"It's not just your knee," Clay said, watching him closely.

"I'm fine," Nick lied. "It's nothing."

"Lift up your shirt Nick, come on," said Clay. Nick looked up at Elena and Clay, both wearing identical expressions. He knew they wouldn't drop it.

Nick fumbled with his shirt, hissing as he raised it to show the mottled bruises ranging up his side from the crash, and being repeatedly hit in the same area.

"Your ribs are probably broken," Clay said. Nick grudgingly allowed Clay to help him out of his jacket and t-shirt, tossing both onto a nearby chair. Clay began wrapping his ribs while Elena braced his knee.

"Any other injuries you wanna share with us?" Clay asked, noticing the arm Nick was favoring jutted a few inches above the other.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," Nick said.

Clay figured as much but it still made him angry seeing his best friend in such rough shape and knowing he'd had to fight to survive. He was breathing whereas the other men weren't. But it was a small consolation.

"I'll set it," Clay said, watching as Nick grabbed the edge of the bed in his fist, nodding quickly to show he was ready.

The pop was followed by a deep groan, Nick curling forward holding his arm tucked tightly against his chest. The pain in his shoulder outweighed the pain in his ribs and knee.

"Just breathe," Clay instructed, hand rubbing circles on Nick's back. He could feel Nick shaking, his body wracked with tremors as he fought to regain control.

Elena handed Nick a few pills and glass of water. "Take these," she said. Nick silently obliged.

Clay watched as Nick struggled to lay down, his body fighting to get comfortable. "Try to get some sleep," he said, covering Nick with a blanket. Nick nodded as his eyes slipped closed.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything," Elena said softly, squeezing Nick's ankle. He was asleep before they'd left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Urgent voices filtered through the cotton in Nick's head and he thought maybe he was moving, or being moved. Everything around him seemed to lurch and tilt as strong hands grasped him. The jostling sent fire racing through his chest and Nick whined in the back of his throat as he was cradled against someone's chest.

"Easy Nicky."

 _Clay._

He may not have known anything else at the moment, but he would always know his best friend.

A sudden blast of cold air yanked Nick closer to awareness and he thought he saw stars cartwheel above him but his eyes wouldn't stay open long enough to find out.

"You got him?" Elena asked, her voice close.

"Yah," Clay rumbled. Nick felt himself being laid down on a flat surface, gentle hands maneuvering him into a comfortable position while someone slid a pillow under his head before covering him with a thick blanket. He wondered where he was until he heard car doors slam and an engine start. As the world started rocking below him Nick realized he was lying in the back of the jeep.

"He's still in rough shape," said Elena.

"We didn't have a choice," Clay replied. "If it hadn't been an emergency I wouldn't have risked moving him."

"I just hope Paige can figure out why he isn't healing."

Nick allowed them to talk over him, too exhausted to try and point out he could hear them. He doubted he'd even be able to open his eyes let alone form a coherent sentence. His body was one giant bruise, and he knew his best option at that point was to let his friends take care of him.

Especially since he wasn't healing. That thought sent him careening off the edge into darkness.

* * *

"Let's get him inside."

Nick returned to awareness as a calloused hand cupped the back of his neck and drew his head down to rest on a muscled shoulder. Suddenly he was lifted into the air amid overlapping voices and the muffled sounds of multiple footsteps. He was vaguely curious where Clay and Elena had gone but that thought quickly left his mind as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Here, lay him down."

Nick felt himself being lowered onto a bed and he couldn't contain the sigh of contentment as he sunk into the soft mattress. He heard someone chuckle.

"Nick?" A man asked, his voice close.

Nick tried to form the words to say he was alright but they wouldn't come. Instead he focused on the deep ache in his chest and the throbbing pain that was his knee, and the way his shoulder burned every time he tried to move. He thought maybe his limbs were paralyzed as he tried to force himself to wake up, but suddenly hands were holding him still.

"Easy," the man soothed. Nick tried to relax as his body began trembling.

"Why is he shaking?" A woman asked.

"His body's been through a lot," a second woman replied. Someone lifted Nick's shirt to check his bandages and the instant their hands touched his skin fear unfurled in his chest. He didn't care if it was irrational or a blatant overreaction, all Nick knew in that moment was he didn't want anyone touching him. He lurched off the bed as his eyes flew open, shoving the strangers away. When his feet touched the floor his knee buckled but he bit back a groan and forced himself to limp towards the only exit he could see.

Suddenly Clay materialized in front of him. "Hey, you're okay," he said, hands raised before him in a sign of peace.

Nick stared up at his best friend. The relief, coupled with the fading adrenaline, made his head spin.

"Whoa there," Clay said, reaching out to help him.

"Don't touch me!" Nick said, jerking away. A look of pain flashed across Clay's face when Nick stumbled backwards, the fight quickly leaving him. He hit the wall and slid down to the floor with his legs splayed out in front of him, suddenly feeling foolish and exhausted.

He was vaguely aware of Clay calling his name but when Nick opened his eyes he was surprised to see Paige crouched in front of him while Elena and Clay hovered behind her.

"Nick? Can you hear me?" Paige asked. He tried to respond but all that came out was a groan as he closed his eyes in an attempt to make the room stop spinning.

"Is he still awake?" Clay asked.

"Barely," Paige said quietly. "The silver is still wreaking havoc on him and with his body in such rough shape I'm amazed he was even able to make it out of bed."

"Should we move him?" asked Elena.

"Mhm," he mumbled, opening his eyes. The thought of anyone touching him was enough to keep him conscious no matter how battered he felt.

"Nick?" Clay said, crouching beside Paige. "Think you might be ready to get off the floor? I promise the bed is much more comfortable."

Nick shook his head and instantly regretted it as stars exploded behind his eyes. He gripped his head in his hands, willing his temples to stop throbbing.

"I can't help you if you won't let me," Paige said. Nick wanted to argue, wanted to fight her and Clay and Elena and all their worried expressions. He wanted to run as far away as possible and sleep for a year all at once. He was too exhausted to even feel any mortification that his ex was seeing his display of vulnerability.

"Nick, please," Elena pleaded. Her begs, coupled with his worsening symptoms was enough to finally break through his barrier of panic.

"Okay," Nick sighed. He allowed Clay and Elena to help him to his feet, his uninjured arm slung over Clay's shoulder while Elena wrapped an arm around his waist. Nick's coltish legs struggled to cooperate as he was half carried back across the room and deposited on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to stay relaxed.

"I'm going to check your ribs," Paige said. Nick nodded minutely before he felt her gently lift his shirt and inspect the bandages wrapped around his chest while someone else layered an ice pack on his knee.

"Your shoulder needs to be immobilized," continued Paige. He was about to ask what that meant when Clay spoke up.

"How do we do that?"

"We need to make sure he doesn't move his arm too much so his shoulder will heal, there should be a sling in the medical kit," Paige explained. Nick could hear Clay rummaging nearby.

"What about his concussion? Could that be causing him to not heal?" Elena asked.

"That could, or it might be delayed side affects from the silver," said Paige. Clay growled deep in his throat, his way of being angry and worried all at once. "It could also be the simple fact that he's exhausted and just needs rest. Hopefully his healing will kick in as soon as we get him stabilized."

Nick felt Clay gently ease him into a sitting position as a cup was held against his lips.

"I need you to take small sips," Paige instructed. Nick did as he was told, sipping slowly on the water until the cup was pulled away.

"I can't give you anything for the pain with your concussion, so this next part is gonna suck," she warned. Nick sagged, prepared to lay back down but Clay kept him upright. He blinked heavily, watching Elena maneuver his arm into a sling and tighten the strap across his chest. Finally Clay eased him back down and Nick faded, floating in the hazy realm between sleep and awake. He could feel Paige clean and rebandage his bullet wound and brace his knee but it was as though he was a bystander. None of the pain registered as his own.

"Now we wait," Paige said, her voice echoey and distant. Nick wondered if he should be worried, but the bone-weary exhaustion quickly pulled him under and he knew no more.

* * *

Nick wasn't sure what had awoken him, and for a moment he was content to simply lay there. Then he felt someone gently shake his shoulder and blearily blinked up at the shadowy figure looming beside him.

"Nick?" Clay said, his hand resting on Nick's uninjured shoulder. Nick blinked a few more times until his best friend came into focus. "Sorry, Paige said we have to keep waking you up every few hours to check your concussion."

Nick nodded, the pounding in his head ratcheting up a level. He turned his head and glanced around the room, not recognizing any of his surroundings. Clay seemed to notice his apprehension.

"Its okay we're at the coven, Paige is offering us sanctuary."

Nick stared up at the dark ceiling, wondering where his ex currently was. He had so many questions burning to be answered but only one came out.

"Any word from Jeremy?"

Clay hesitated, looking torn. "Nothing yet."

Nick tried to sit up was met with Clay's strong hands rushing to push him back down.

"You shouldn't be up yet!" Clay admonished. Nick feebly laid back, allowing himself to be manhandled into submission.

"Elena should be the one telling you this but I finally managed to convince her to get some rest," Clay said, glancing towards the partially open door before turning back to Nick. "Jeremy talked with us before he went after Roman, and he abdicated."

Nick took the explanation in shocked silence, too tired to ask what that meant for them. Jeremy had willingly given his role to Elena, something that hadn't happened in over one hundred years. Nick could see the torture waging itself in Clay's eyes and he wondered how his best friend was able to stay with them when his father was in danger. Maybe Elena had ordered him to. If any of them could handle the rigors of pack leadership it was her.

"What now?" Nick asked.

"We're going to stay here until you're better then we can figure out our next move," replied Clay.

Nick shook his head, ignoring the pain. "But what about Jeremy? And Sasha, Alexei, Cain or even Marsten?"

"Most of them are safe, and we'll meet up as soon as we can," Clay answered.

It took Nick a moment to catch the wording.

"Sasha went after the Albino while Jeremy went for Roman," Clay explained, noticing Nick's look of concern. "We haven't heard from either of them in three days. Cain took Alexei and Marsten to a safe house."

Nick reluctantly tried to relax. His family was shattered. If only Pete, Antonio and Logan could see them now.

"Rachel!" Nick yelled, jerking upright. Constellations exploded as the world tilted sideways. It wasn't until Clay shouted his name particularly loud that Nick realized he was slumped sideways, Clay being the only thing keeping him from falling out of bed.

"You with me?" Clay asked, sighing in relief when Nick nodded weakly. He gently eased him back down onto the bed.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled. He blinked and found himself staring into Clay's worried eyes. He felt Clay's hand cupping his cheek and would've been embarrassed if he hadn't been so overwhelmed.

"Sorry for what?" Clay asked. Nick just shook his head, his eyes slipping closed. It was all too much. He tried to stifle a groan as his knee and ribs gave a violent synchronized twinge.

"Get some rest," Clay murmured, carding his fingers through Nick's hair. Nick relaxed, turning his head towards Clay as he drifted. He was almost asleep when the door creaked open as someone walked into the room.

"Is he asleep?" Paige asked quietly.

"Yah," replied Clay. Nick could hear Paige approach, her footsteps alerting him to her proximity.

"I heard what you said about Jeremy."

Clay huffed. "Eavesdropping?"

"I wanted to see how Nick was doing," Paige explained. "And you too."

"He was awake for a little bit," Clay replied. "His concussion seems to be better."

"And you?" Paige repeated.

There was a long moment of silence, and Nick had nearly fallen asleep, when Clay murmured, "Not good."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," said Paige, the edge of the mattress by Nick's feet dipping slightly as she sat down. "Your father's missing, your pack is scattered, your girlfriend is now in charge and your best friend is hurt."

Clay laughed, short and bitter. "I don't know what to do."

"Take care of Elena. Help Nick regain his strength. Then the three of you can decide what to do as a family. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. The coven offers sanctuary to any who request it."

"Thank you," Clay said, and Nick thought he heard a softer edge to his friend's usual gruff tone.

"Just..." Paige's voice broke. "Promise me you'll take care of him. We still don't know how the silver will affect him and I can't... _we_ can't lose him too."

"I promise," Clay swore.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N : A million apologies for the hiatus, writer's block had me in a vice but after a day of binging the last season I'm prepared to continue this story. Hopefully someone is still willing to read it!]**

Nick fought against the nausea as the world swung around him, his head resting against the wall behind him. He sat sprawled in a chair on the patio overlooking the coven's expansive backyard while voices floated out through a nearby open window. His consciousness threatened to teeter off the edge at any moment and the latest bout of dizziness certainly wasn't helping. But he wanted to hear what was being said in the meeting between Clay, Elena, Paige and the coven.

"We have magical defenses set up all around the property, and early warning systems in place for any visitors," Paige said. As soon as they began gathering Nick snuck outside to eavesdrop. He was tired of being kept in the dark while recovering.

"So we're safe?" Elena asked.

"As safe as possible," Paige replied.

"We've done everything we can to erase your presence here so no other covens may find a reason to come poking around," explained another woman.

"Not that they'd get very far if they tried," Savannah chuckled.

"Why would other covens be interested in us being here?" asked Clay.

"For generations the witches have stayed away from the wolves, even though it was our magic that cursed the originals," Paige replied. "But your request for sanctuary is magically binding and trumps any other "rules" that would normally stop us."

"So it's a good thing your friend got poisoned," one of the witches said.

Clay growled.

"I would be careful if I were you," Elena warned.

Paige sighed. "Under the terms of sanctuary the three of you will be fully protected by the coven and our magic. There isn't anywhere in the world that could be safer."

"I'd feel better if Nick was healing," Clay huffed.

"I'd hoped he just needed some more time to rest but with Nick nothing can ever be simple. We just have to keep monitoring him," said Paige.

Nick opened his eyes, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. Silver poisoning. Those words shook him to the core and drowned out the rest of their conversation. It had always been a possibility, but he thought he'd been lucky. He thought the herbs Paige and Jeremy had given him would effectively rid him of any remaining toxin, but as he sat there trying to think of something else his mind began cataloguing still unhealed injuries.

He had become a liability to the pack and the coven.

Nick shoved himself to his feet and quickly stumbled from the patio. The yard sloped away into a long stretch of greenery and trees, and only when Nick squinted could he see an edge of woods in the distance. The coven's home was eerily similar to Stonehaven.

Nick felt a pang of loss that left him cringing as his head throbbed. He glanced back at the house and was surprised to see how far he'd gone. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground with his back against a tree, his legs stretched out in front of him. If his dad was there he'd know what to do.

"Nick?" Clay asked, suddenly standing beside him. Nick flinched, hands raised in fists.

"Whoa, easy it's just me," Clay said.

Nick sighed, trying to calm his racing heart. He's been so wrapped up in his own world he hadn't heard Clay approach. Or maybe his senses were becoming dulled.

"You okay? You don't look so good," said Clay, breaking Nick yet again out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Nick retorted, fighting back the nausea. The walk had been arduous but he wasn't about to tell Clay that. Not after swearing to do whatever he could to minimize his impact. He was as good as dead anyways.

"Yah?" Clay asked, watching him closely.

Nick nodded, trying to look convincing. "Just needed some fresh air."

Clay crouched beside him. "Are you sure? You really don't look good, maybe I should help you back to the house."

"I promise," Nick lied. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the house where Elena and Paige would hover and his exhaustion would win out and he'd lose more hours sleeping. Not that it'd helped him heal at all.

"Okay," Clay looked unconvinced.

"You don't have to babysit me," Nick snapped.

Clay shrugged. "Paige said the coven had some business to do but would be back in a few hours, and Elena went for a run.

"Is that safe? Letting her run on her own?"

"I offered to join but she said she needed the silence to think. Besides, I thought you could use the company."

Nick looked away, unable to argue. Clay knew him too well.

"Talk to me."

Nick stared at Clay, his throat constricting when he saw the open concern in his best friend's eyes.

"Nicky, I know something's wrong," Clay pressed. "Just tell me what it is so I can help."

"I'm fine."

"Stop! Alright, just stop!" Clay demanded, fist striking the ground in anger. Nick jerked, startled by the outburst that left his ribs aching from the sudden movement.

Clay leaned forward, imploring him. "I'm your best friend, I know when something's going on that you don't want to tell me. Are you in pain? Do you need me to call Paige?"

Yet again Clay read him like a book. Nick had actually thought he'd been hiding his symptoms quite well but apparently he'd been wrong all along.

"Please, just tell me so I can help," Clay begged.

Nick looked down at his arm, still in the sling. His shoulder hurt every time he moved. Then there were his ribs, which ached with each breath. Or his knee wrapped in a brace. Even his throbbing head.

"Everything hurts," he murmured.

"What?"

"Everything hurts," Nick repeated, meeting Clay's gaze. "None of my injuries are healing and I know Paige said it could be from the silver but she isn't sure and talking about it doesn't help and I know how much you want to even when you can't so I was trying to avoid that and..."

"Nick!" Clay was leaning towards him, hand on his shoulder. There was a strange wheezing sound coming from somewhere and as Nick stopped he realized it was himself.

"Just breathe, okay? Breathe," Clay ordered, giving his shoulder a squeeze as Nick struggled to inhale a shaky breath. The panic had hit him suddenly, rushing through his body without warning as he admitted just how scared he was. None of them had ever been poisoned before, or dealt with serious injuries that required more than a few days rest. Essentially they were flying blind and that terrified him.

"That's good," Clay encouraged, breathing slowly with him. "You're doing great."

Eventually the panic subsided only to be replaced by a wave of exhaustion and humiliation. Nick stubbornly shoved himself to his feet, stumbling past Clay as he limped back the way he'd come.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked as he followed close behind.

"You were right, I should probably get more rest," Nick replied. He wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Okay I'll stay with you," suggested Clay.

"I'm just going to sleep for a few hours," Nick said. His knee decided at that moment to betray him and he couldn't stifle the yelp of pain as he toppled, his descent stopped by Clay.

"I've got you," Clay said as he pulled Nick's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk back to the house. Admitting defeat, Nick allowed it. After what felt like a lifetime of clumsy steps Clay was guiding him to his room and gently easing him onto the bed. He clenched his jaw to stifle the groan while his other injuries protested the movements.

Clay gently lifted his legs onto the bed as Nick laid back in silence.

"Paige has a possible antidote she wants to try, but it's dangerous. We can't just give up," Clay said.

Nick rolled onto his side with his back to Clay, his injured arm tucked tight against his chest. He could feel Clay ramping up into some long winded explanation of Paige's latest theory and how it could save him. But he knew. They all did, even if the others didn't want to admit it yet. He was dying, and there was no way to stop it.

"Just let me sleep," he murmured.

"I'll stay with you," Clay said, pulling the chair over beside the bed and sitting down. Nick wanted to hope things would be better when he awoke but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

* * *

Nick awoke slowly. He was warm and comfortable and the pain was somehow dulled. He wanted to get up but the prospect of the returning agony deterred him.

Maybe he could sleep just a little longer.

"I know you're awake," Paige said from nearby. Nick sighed, blinking open one eye to stare up at her lazily.

"M'sleepin'" he mumbled into his pillow. Paige smiled, kneeling on the floor beside the bed so they were face to face. She reached out and gently drew her finger over his brows, down his nose, around his lips.

"I've never seen a wolf in captivity before. Such interesting creatures."

Nick huffed, snuggling deeper into the mound of blankets piled on top of him. "M'not captive."

"Oh yah?" Paige rocked back on her heels. "Seems to me you'd rather lie here moping all day rather than try to fight for your own survival."

Nick looked up at her, his sleepiness quickly evaporating. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means when Clay tried to tell you yesterday about a cure I'm looking into you brushed him off," Paige explained.

"I don't feel like wasting all day trying yet another one of your cures that will leave me feeling worse than I did before and probably won't even heal me," Nick snapped.

Paige stood up in a rush, her brown eyes sparking. "I never took you for a coward."

She turned and stormed from the room as Nick pushed back the blankets, wrestling his way to freedom. How dare she!

"You think I'm a coward?" He yelled, hurrying after her. "At least I can see when I've been beat! You and the others won't let me rest, you keep shoving herbs down my throat and filling my head with hope but in the end I'm the one that's dying!"

Nick stumbled to a stop, surprised to find himself standing in a large sitting room overlooking the backyard with Paige, Elena and Clay watching him.

"Feel better?" Paige asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You tricked me," he growled.

"Actually, I didn't. Raising your heart rate is the first step, and it was either sex or an argument. I felt like fighting."

Nick shook his head, turning to Elena and Clay. "What's she talking about?"

"The possible cure we found," Elena replied. "You have to change."

"What?" Nick demanded. Changing would rip apart his barely healing injuries, reopening each and every one of them. If he even managed to push through the pain. It would be pure torture.

"We'll be right here with you the whole time," Clay said.

"This could kill me," Nick argued, looking between Elena and Clay. "If you want me dead so badly just wait a few more days."

Nick hated watching the hurt register in Clay's eyes. He wasn't the type to let those he loved suffer alone, not without moving heaven and hell to find a way to help them first. But Nick knew those actions would prove fruitless in this situation, and he needed the remaining fragments of his pack to survive even if he didn't.

Elena stepped forward, holding his face between her hands and forcing him to look at her. "As your alpha, I won't command you. But as your sister...please."

Nick wanted to push her away and ignore the pain it caused to see her hurting. Especially knowing he was responsible. Maybe letting the change tear him apart and end it quickly would be better than the slow funeral procession he was currently leading.

"Fine," he sighed, the fight quickly leaving him. "Might as well go out with a bang."

Clay gripped Nick's shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll be with you the whole time."

Nick nodded, too scared to speak. He'd dealt with rough changes in the past. But nothing could prepare him for the excruciating agony of what was to come. And no kind words from his friends would save him.

He was going to die.


End file.
